<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Multivoice Podfic] Off Label by Djapchan, silkylustre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558232">[Multivoice Podfic] Off Label</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre'>silkylustre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Off-Label [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonflies_and_Katydids summary:</p><p>Zevran lies to himself, Alistair discovers that the things he wants aren't actually wrong, and warming balm is used in a decidedly off-label fashion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Zevran Arainai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Off-Label [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Multivoice Podfic] Off Label</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732526">Off Label</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids">Dragonflies_and_Katydids</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen to or Download</b> this chapter on <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I36sTT9j6-We0TD0dqDYGxZa72-QteJw/view?usp=sharing">Google</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> this chapter via <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/14lhykwi7wfu44f/DAO_Off_Label.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Listen to or Download</b> this chapter on <a href="https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/DragonAge/DAO%20Off%20Label%201.mp3">Silky's Treasure Trove</a></p><p><b>Voice Actors:</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a> as Narrator<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre">silkylustre</a> as Zevran, Alistair and Warden</p><p>
  <b>Editor:</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>
</p><p>
 <b>Music:</b><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat">I am what I am performed by Mangacat</a><br/>
Thanks for being our awesome music pinch hitter! 💚
</p><p><b>Sound:</b><br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/">Page Turn</a> by flag2<br/>
From Freesound.com<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@Dragonflies_and_Katydids - thanks so much for the Blanket Permission in your profile - it's always a bit like finding the Holy Grail for a podfic creator 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>